


Tripping On My Heart

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco tries his hand at seducing Harry, but ends up constantly insulting him instead. (Harry falls for him anyways).





	Tripping On My Heart

****

It was a brisk autumn afternoon and it seemed as though all of Hogwarts was outside getting ready for the first match of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. 

Draco was in the locker room lacing up his boots and polishing his broom before the match. Once he was ready, he headed out into the waiting area beneath the stands, the rest of his team following suit. 

A moment later the Gryffindors arrived in the holding area, their garrish red robes looking tacky compared to the deep emerald that the Slytherins wore.

Then Draco caught a glimpse of Harry and his mind was on anything but the obnoxious color of his robes. Harry’s legs and arse were enveloped in a second skin, his tight trousers leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. It made Draco’s mouth water.

_God, his arse looks amazing in those trousers_ , Draco thought, opening his mouth to say something complimentary to him.

“Hope you fall on that stupid arse of yours, Potter!” 

Draco mentally hit himself as he saw Harry glancing over his shoulder, a fire in his gaze as he glared at Draco. “And I hope you fall on your face, maybe file down that pointy nose of yours!”

Wondering how else he could have phrased the comment, Draco headed out onto the Quidditch Pitch for the match, stealing glances of Harry’s arse any time he got the chance as they chased one another on their brooms, both in search of the Snitch.

****

Draco coughed as he stepped into the Potions classroom, the air filled with a thick smoke that made his vision hazy and his lungs burn.

A voice spoke cheerily from somewhere to his left. “Welcome everyone! I have a special treat in store for you all today, just erm - just follow the sound of my voice. Oh, not that way Ms Billings! Yes, that’s it… Mr Cordova and Mr Gabriel, please keep your hands to yourself, I can still see you through the smoke.”

Blinking rapidly and waving his hands to pass through the haze, Draco finally made it to the front of the room where Professor Norsworthy stood, looking rather pleased with himself. 

As Professor Norsworthy began explaining the topic of their lesson, someone grabbed Draco’s robes, nearly knocking him over. When Draco turned, ready to yell at whoever had touched him, he nearly came nose to nose with Harry Potter.

Up close Harry’s eyes were actually quite lovely. They reminded Draco of trips to the shore he took as a child, the shoreline scattered with tide pools, small ponds that always fascinated Draco as a young boy. Harry’s eyes were the moss-green algae, the vibrant blades of grass blowing in the breeze, the blue water sprinkled throughout. 

_Potter has beautiful eyes_ , he thought.

“Your eyes look like pond scum,” Draco hissed at Harry from beneath his breath. 

Harry squinted at him in confusion and anger before turning away from Draco to listen to their professor.

Draco couldn’t quite understand what had gone wrong that time.

****

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited voices and laughter as everyone dug into the Halloween Feast, dozens of delicately carved candle-filled pumpkins hovering above them while charmed bats flew overhead.

Draco took a bite of a Cauldron Cake, savoring the burst of warm chocolate that filled his mouth. 

After taking a sip of Firewhiskey that Zabini had smuggled to the feast, Draco glanced over toward the other tables. It took him a moment in the sea of rowdy students, but Draco eventually located Potter.

Harry was dressed in a midnight blue sweater, the color complimenting his olive skin and likely bringing out the specks of blue in his eyes. 

_He should wear that sweater more often_ , Draco thought, turning toward Pansy to share his opinion.

“Who wears blue on Halloween? Potter’s not even a Ravenclaw and I’ve never seen him wear that sweater before.”

Pansy looked at him with a bewildered expression, glancing from him to Harry and then back again, “Okay then… Anything else you would like to share, Draco?”

“He should wear it more often, I bet he’d lose house points for not wearing Gryffindor colors.”

Pansy pat his hand and turned away from him, “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

Draco spent the rest of the feast glaring across the tables at Harry, wondering how anyone could possibly look so good in a simple sweater.

****

It was the start of December and a frosty chill had taken over the grounds, the lawn beginning to freeze, the wind just cold enough to be painful, teasing snow flurries happening every few days.

Draco was bundled up in several layers, an exceptionally warm scarf wrapped around his long neck, luxurious dragonhide gloves on each hand. He needed to send a letter to his mother to confirm their plans for winter hols. 

When Draco entered the owlrey, pulling his letter out from the safety of his robes, he nearly ran straight into Harry.

They both froze for a moment as though the chill in the air had immobilized them, staring at one another and saying nothing at all.

Draco let his eyes wander for a moment, looking at the curve of Harry’s plump bottom lip, drawn to the way his lips appeared chapped from the cold. 

_I want to kiss him_ , Draco thought, his gaze trailing back and forth between Harry’s eyes and lips. 

“Sometimes I just want to hex you, Potter.”

This time, Harry did not glare at him or storm away. Instead, he let out a laugh, a smile gracing those beautiful lips as he replied, “I want to hex you too, Malfoy.”

And before Draco could even process Harry’s response, he was being pulled in by his robes for a kiss. 

Harry’s lips were chapped and yet somehow incredibly soft. His mouth was warm against Draco’s, his touch insistent and steady, little hums vibrating against Draco’s lips as he pulled him impossibly closer.

Draco couldn’t quite believe what was happening. All he knew was that every press of Harry’s lips was sending sparks of warmth and pleasure down his spine, and he didn’t plan to stop kissing Harry anytime soon.

Harry pulled away first and Draco couldn’t help but try and chase after his lips. 

When Draco opened his eyes, Harry was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and triumph.

“Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?” Harry asked, his eyes bright and his tone hopeful. 

_Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ Draco thought, feeling his skin flush at the question. 

“No.”

Harry seemed unphased, smirking as he said, “I’ll meet you in the courtyard after Charms. And wear that scarf again, it looks nice on you.”

Draco let out a sigh, feeling a scowl take over his face, “If I must.”

_Can’t wait._

****


End file.
